Emmett's Birthday
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: It is Emmett's birthday and Bella doesn't know what to get him. So she gives him her. She is his servant for 24 hours. Nothihng can go wrong right. Cullens are vamps
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's Birthday

B POV

Today is the day. The day Emmett has been counting down since the New Year had started. Finally the day upon days, March 5th. Emmett's vampirism birthday. He has been waiting and waiting. Edward says he mentally counts the days and the hours. I was surprised Emmett could count to five. Now my dilemma, what to get him? What do I get a super-strong, vampire for his birthday? I had asked Edward and he said to get him nothing. He was getting Emmett some new video game, which I could not afford, and said I could get partially credit for it. I denied his proposal and said I will get something for him myself. I keep changing my mind so Alice won't be able to see what I will give him. Therefore, I bought a card and a big manila envelope and put my gift in it. I just hope he will like it.

"Ready to go love?" Edward asked holding his arm out for me from the car door

I nodded and grabbed his arm. I hope I was doing the right thing.

"So, what did you get him?" asked Edward

"It's a surprise." I said as he escorted me to his white mansion.

There were party streamers everywhere. The work of Alice. Happy Birthday Emmett was across the hinges of the door. Edward and I walked in.

"Bella!" Emmett engulfed me with a bear hug, immediately stopping my breathing

"Emmett." Edward said glaring

"Oh, sorry. So what did you get me?" He asked

I smacked his head.

"That's rude." I said

"You know that doesn't hurt." he said

"Yes, but one from Edward might." I said smiling

He opened his mouth in response but quickly shut it as Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. I rolled my eyes and we sat down on the loveseat. Edward on bottom I on top. I started to get nervous.

What if he didn't like my gift? What if he will take it for granted?

"Bella, why are you nervous?' Jasper asked

Damn it. I forgot about his power.

"Nothing." I said

Emmett opening presents is the exact way a child rips open their Christmas presents. Rosalie got new seats for his car. He kissed her for that. In addition, Rosalie whispered something in his ear, which made all other vampires gag to themselves. Alice gave him clothes. Typical. Edward and Jasper gave him a new video game. Carlisle and Esme gave him a new game system, which apparently hasn't even, went out in stores yet.

"So Bella where is my present?" Emmett asked

I took out my envelope and handed it to him.

"Bella, I don't want money."

"No, dumbass open it first." I said

He opened it and my document fell onto his lap.

_Emmett Cullen, _

_As it is your birthday, I seriously had no clue what to give you so I am giving you me. I must do anything you say, without having that include injuring myself. I must have some hours of rest. You can make me do one thing an hour, or make me wear something the full 24 hours. My servitude will last 24 hours only. This includes me eating and rest. I am sorry I am still human blame Edward for that. Therefore, at midnight tonight until tomorrow at midnight I will be yours. I hope you like your gift. _

_Love you, _

_Bella _

_Emmett started to laugh hysterically. Edward was shocked and all the other Cullens were looking at us. _

"_Bella, you are the best. This is the best gift ever." he said _

"_BELLA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT YOU ARE DOING?!" Edward yelled _

_I nodded, and he shook his head. _

"_YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T! EMMETT MIGHT JUST KILL YOU!" He screamed _

"_Bella this is the best birthday present ever." he said evilly smiling _

_Oh Shit. What have I got into to? _

_MUHAHAHAHA. ANY SUGGESTIONS. I ALREADY HAVE SOME IDEAS. WHICH INCLUDES TORCHERING EDWARD. R&R_


	2. Dressing and Shield

Dressing

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I WILL PUT IN YOUR SUGGESTIONS BUT I NEED TO MAKE EDWARD SUFFER

"When does this servitude starts?" Asked Emmett

"Now, if you want to."

"NO. NO. NO. This is not happening. Emmett I swear to god if you do anything to her I will kill you, again." Edward sneered

"Edward, I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Sure." he mumbled

"Bella, we will start in one minute. Edward say good bye to Bella." Emmett said

Edward took me and kissed me s damn passionately, I forgot I had to leave him. He pushed way past his barrier and I was fine. His tongue danced in my mouth and he sucked on my bottom lip. Damn, he is way to perfect.

"Time's up!" Emmett screamed

He than ran and picked me up carrying me to Carlisle's study. The only room in the house with sound proof walls.

"Emmett, I want Bella back at 10:00 tomorrow night.." I heard Edward scream

Emmett snickered shut the door and locked it.

"So what are you planning?" I asked

"To torcher your fiancée." he said

"By doing what?" I asked

The knocking of the door interrupted my question.

"Emmett it's Alice I saw what you're planning and I will gladly be of assistance." she said

He opened the door. "Will it work?"

She nodded.

"Are you blocking your thoughts?"

She nodded again.

"Good, do your magic Alice." he said gesturing to me

"Bella, I am giving you a complete makeover." she said

"Ok, Bella, this outfit Alice is putting on you. You must wear the whole 24 hours. Understand?" Emmett said

I nodded.

"Good, I will leave you now." Emmett said closing the door.

"Alice, what are you…."

She disappeared and came back with a bag.

"I knew this would come in handy one day."

She held up the outfit.

HOLY SHIT!

Emmett POV (last one was in Bella's)

I laughed at myself. Edward is going to get it. So I sat myself on the love seat with Rosalie. Edward was sulking in a chair across form us.

"So, Eddie how are you doing?" I asked

He growled. "Why in hell are you blocking my thoughts?"

"No reason. I'm afraid you might kill me if I show you what I am thinking of doing to Bella." I stated

Edward pounced on me. I jumped off Rose and wrestled him.

"Boys, outside." Esme said coming from the kitchen

I ran outside, but Edward was faster. When I reached outside he drop kicked me into a tree. I tackled him to the ground and got him in a head lock.

"Gotcha, Eddie." I said

"It's Jasper you idiot."

Damn.

I turned around and Edward came from behind and got me. My head got pushed to the ground and into the dirt.

"I swear Emmett, if Bella gets one bruise, I will personally make sure you die very painfully, again."

He growled at me

I huffed in defeat and pushed him off me. I nodded. Edward is way too over protective. I walked into the house. I looked at the clock, it's 10:15. Knowing Alice it would take her an hour tops to get Bella, to look like I want her to look.

"Emmett, I'm done!" she exclaimed from the top of the stairs

I ran into the study. Oh, yea this is going to kill Edward. Bella was blushing madly. I have never seen anyone so red.

"Ok, Emmett. The makeup is waterproof, but that still doesn't mean it can come off. Ok?"

I nodded.

_Oh, Edward. You are going to kill me for this. _

Edward POV

After hearing Emmett's little thought. I was immediately in rage.

"Edward you are going to kill me with your rage." Jasper said shaking like I was

"Sorry Jasper."

Then I could smell Bella descending down the stairs. I gasped. Emmett is so going to die. If I don't die first. Bella was wearing one of those outfits from the music video Cyclone. (WATCH THE FIRST BIT OF THE CYCLONE MUSIC VIDEO. THE GIRL ON THE LEAD SINGER IS WHAT BELLA IS WERANG) My self control immediately went crazy. If I look at her anymore I might just take her. She blushed when she saw me gaping at her. Emmett was laughing at my reaction.

"Now, Bella. You are not allowed to talk or touch Edward the whole 24 hors. You are only allowed to be in the same room as him. Edward if you try to get in a five foot radius as Bella I will only make it worse." he said

I growled and lunged at him. He ran over and picked Bella up. I stopped in my tracks.

"By the way Bella, you are my shield. If Edward tries to kill me you must protect me." he said holding Bella by the waist.

I growled again and backed away. Emmett is so going to die.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. EDWARD MIGHT JUST DIE BY THE LOOK OF BELLA. SO SERIOUSLY. IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT BELLA LOOKS LIKE. WATCH A BIT OF THE CYCLONE MUSIC VIDEO. I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!


	3. Lying Lesson and The TALK

Lying Lesson

LOVE ALL YOU GUYS REVIEWS

BEFORE I START, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A BIG SHOT OUT TO LOSHFAN4546! SHE HELPED ME WITH THE IDEA AND ALL THE CHAPTERS!!!

Bella POV

I never knew Emmett could be so mean! I am permanently going to be red for the rest of my life. Edward was constantly staring at me, like I was a piece of meat. Well, technically I am a piece of meat, to him. I scowled sitting on the love seat. Edward was in the far corner. Abiding the rules, sort of. He tried to get near me about five times, but Emmett just held me up as a shield, and Edward backed away. That happened fifteen seconds ago.

"Come on Bella! I'm going to give you a little lesson." he said picking me up and throwing me over his back.

"Wait in what?" I protested

"Nothing, that bad." he said smiling

I gave Edward a worried look and Edward sprang up only to be restrained by Jasper.

"Emmett, I swear if you even do what I think you are doing, I will kill you!" he screamed snarling

"Edward you should have took her virginity forever ago." Emmett called back

I gasped and stopped breathing. I heard the door shut behind me and was put into a chair.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked

"Teaching you how to lie." he said

"Why?" I asked

"Because Bella, what I am thinking of doing to Eddie, you need to be able to lie. Now let's get started." he said pulling out a black machine.

"What is that?" I asked

"A lie detector." he said simply

He hooked up the lie detector to my veins.

"You will feel a shock if you lie. I need you to just lie about things, so I can see what you do when you lie."

I gulped.

"Okay, lie about everything, okay."

I nodded.

"Are you a girl?"

"N-no."

I was shocked. Emmett nodded a bit.

"Do you love Edward?"

"N-no." I said

I was shocked a bit more.

"Do you find Jasper attractive?"

"No." I said instantly

I didn't get shocked.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, Bella you stutter, your heartbeat increases, and you get sweaty. The sweating is easy to fix, the heart will be hard. Let's start with the sweating!" he said quickly

He ran out of the room and came back with a huge bucket of ice. I wasn't breathing, what the hell was he going to do to me?

"Bella, I need you to lie down."

I lay down and closed my eyes. The lie detector was still attached to me. I could hear Emmett come over to me. I jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed

I looked and he was covering me with ice.

"Well, back in the old days, when someone had a high fever, we would cover them in ice." he said smiling at his own stupidity.

"Emmett, it's not the 1800's I could die from the coldness!" I exclaimed

"Well, sorry good luck with that, alright lie about everything ." he said

I nodded.

"Do you love Edward?' he asked

"N-no."

I was shocked. Emmett just stared.

"Ok, do you find me attractive?"

"No."

I was shocked and he chuckled.

After another twenty questions, he finally took the ice off my body. My lips were bright blue and I couldn't feel anything.

"Good now's that over, let's try the stuttering."

I sat down in an armchair and covered myself with a blanket.

"So, hold on I need to go get someone." he said

I sat there for twenty minutes and waited. Edward tried to get in here, but apparently, Emmett paid everyone to make sure Edward stayed away from me.

"EMMETT! WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!"

I immediately tensed, whom did Emmett bring over?

"He's helping me." he said simply

Emmett came in the room with a very tired looking- Mike Newton.

"Mike?" I asked getting up.

He stared at what I was wearing. I blushed.

"Mike, here is going to help me with your stuttering. Every time you stutter when you answer, you have to take an article of clothing off."

I glared at Emmett, no way in hell was I going to do that. Mike looked at me evilly. Shit.

"Okay." I said

Emmett smiled and kept asking me questions.

"Do you find this embarrassing?"

"Y-yes. I mean no." I said

"Clothes."

I took off the top of my outfit showing my lacey black bra that helped with cleavage. Mike stared at me with lust-filled eyes.

Again. The questions got harder and now I was standing in front of Mike Newton with a bra and underwear only showing. Both from Victoria's Secret. Damn pixie.

"Bella, you will be half naked if you stutter again." Emmett said

I nodded.

"Do you find Mike attractive?" he asked

"Yes."

I was shocked.

I looked at Emmett. He gestured to my clothing.

"Put one back on." he said

I threw my pants back on and sighed.

He continued on with the questions. When I stuttered I took clothing off. When I didn't I kept my clothing on. So here, I am standing fully clothed, and the past five questions I didn't stutter. Mike was sad I wasn't stripping in front of him anymore. He still stared at me. If it wasn't for Emmett he would have took me.

"Great job, that took a while, but that helped with your stuttering and heart beat. You were able to lie in a very embarrassing situation without increasing of heart beat or stuttering. You are ready young Patti one. You can leave Newton."

Mike just nodded and left. I heard a crash.

"Emmett I am fucking going to kill you!" I heard Edward scream

"Shit, I forgot Eddie could read minds. Whoops, ok Now onto the master plan." he said smiling at me

I gulped.

_Edward's POV_

I am going to kill Emmett. Mike saw Bella exposed, she stripped in front of him, because Emmett told her to. I am going to kill him. It took Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice to restrain me from making sure Mike never thought about Bella again.

"Dude, let him go it was Emmett's fault." Jasper said trying to send calm waves to me.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. I AM NEVER GOING TO LET HIM SEE BELLA AGAIN! IF YOU CAN HEAR, WHAT HE IS THINKING! ROSALIE YOUR HUSBAND WILL DIE AFTER THESE 24 HOURS ARE OVER!" I snarled

Carlisle held me back while Mike ran out of the house. The worst part about this is it's only 11:30. This torcher has been going on for an hour and a half. This is going to be a very long day. I calmed down enough to sit in a chair facing the wall, and sulk. I don't want to go hunting because I was afraid Emmett would hurt Bella. This is going to be terrible. Then everyone was blocking me. Alice was singing Sexy back in French.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked angrily

She did nothing but laugh. I got up from the chair and was ready to attack Alice, but Jasper jumped in front of her.

"Dude, CHILL." he said

Alice just laughed and gasped for air, which we don't need.

Then I heard them.

"Come on Bella I need to show you something in my room." he said

I heard Emmett pick up Bella and rush into his room. I sat down in my chair and listened. Everyone was listening.

"Wow, Emmett it's huge!" my angel exclaimed

"I know I've had it for a long time." he said

What? What are they talking about?

"Wait, how the hell do you fit it?" Bella exclaimed

"Beats me, ask Rosalie, she's the only one who has seen it. Well Edward has seen it too. Only in Rose's mind though."

"That's too bad he should see it in person."

WHAT? THEY ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK THEIR TALKING ABOUT!

"Do you want to touch it?"

NO! NO WAY! BELLA DON'T!

"It's so squishy." she exclaimed

NO! NO WAY IN HELL!

"It goes smaller when you apply pressure, and goes bigger when you don't."

SON OF A BITCH!

"Really! Let me try!" Bella said excitedly

I looked at my family, they were holding back laughter. Even Rosalie.

It's true. It is so big and squishy!

I growled. I was slowly losing my patience and my tolerance, before I go and kill Emmett for violating Bella's eyes. I heard a little of rough housing then I heard a huge splash.

"EMMETT IT POPPED HOW THE HELL COULD IT POP!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'VE HAD THAT THING FOR EVER1 HOW COULD IT POP!" Emmett screamed

"I ONLY LOOKED AT IT" Bella exclaimed

"MY BABY! MY BABY! NO DON'T TOUCH IT AGAIN!" Emmett screamed

"I COULD HELP!"

"YOU COULD HELP BY LICKING IT UP!"

"FINE!"

"NO!"

I ran up to the room. I ripped the door of the hinges and looked at the sight.

Emmett was dry sobbing over a waterbed he has had since the fifties. True I saw it before in Rosalie's mind. I remember distinctly that Rosalie yelled at him for his stupidity of keeping it. It was the biggest waterbed by far any human would have seen. The waterbed had popped ad there was water everywhere. Bella was looking at me amused. Then I did a double take on Emmett. He wasn't dry-sobbing. He was laughing. My whole family was behind me laughing at me. I lunged at Emmett, but then was stopped by Bella standing in front of hi defensively.

"Oh, dear Eddie what do you think we were talking about?' my angel asked

I stormed out of the room and slammed my bedroom door cracking it a bit.

"Oh and Eddie you owe Emmett a new door."

I growled.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I WAS LAUGHING WHILE I MADE THIS. TO ANYONE WHO WANTED ME TO USE ANY OF THERE IDEAS. I DON'T WANT BELLA TO GET DRUNK MAYBE AT THE END, BUT NOT DURING. I DON'T WANT A DRUNK BELLA.


	4. Piano and Room

Emmett's Birthday Chapter 4

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. MY TEACHERS LOVE TO GIVE ME PROJECTS ALL AT THE SAME TIME. THEY SUCK LOL R & R

Bella's POV

Edward's face was priceless. He was so pissed. He totally thought hahahahaha. He is excessively protective. I was rolling on the floor laughing. Emmett was joining me. Too, funny.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked between gasps of air.

"I don't know." Emmett replied

"EMMETT! GET BELLA BREATHING BEFORE I ILL YOU!" Edward called from the downstairs

I started to breath normally again and stood up, with Emmett's help.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked

"Torture Eddie to no end." he replied evilly

"I thought you were going to say that."

"Well, come on I'll show you the book." he said picking me up and running to Carlisle's study.

"What book?" I asked as he put me down a half a second later.

"My big book of pranks." he said grinning

"You're what?" I asked

God he can be so stupid.

"Well when Rosalie needs to go hunting and I stay home, I write all different types of pranks for me to try. I can never do them to dear old virgin Eddie, because well he can read my mind. And since he can read my mind, I can't write as many pranks for him. So since he can't read yours, and he can't physically hurt you even if he tries, you could do them for me." he said grinning

"Ok, but there's one problem."

He looked at me with curiosity.

"I have no supplies." I grinned

"Yes, Bella." he pumped his fist in the air

He handed me a huge book. It weighed a ton and looked like it had over 1000 pages in it.

"Where are Edward's pages?" I asked

"Well, like any other book, you open it and inside there is a list of chapters." he said

I rolled my eyes and opened the book. Wow, it was actually really neat and well organized.

"Wow, Emmett I'm impressed." I said

"Thanks." he said sarcastically

I flipped the pages over. Edward had about 37 chapters at least, and that was on the first page. I looked at Emmett shocked and he just egged me to continue. I sighed and flipped to page 108.

_Make fun of Edward by calling him Eddie. All the time. _

I looked at Emmett. He seriously could do better.

"That was like 60 years ago, ok. He hates that name."

I rolled me eyes and shook my head. I flipped to page 350 and started to read.

_Hide Bella, play hide, and seek. _

_Pretend like you killed Bella. _

_Think rude things about Bella. _

_Tell Mike Newton that Edward and Bella broke up. Watch as Mike asks Bella out and she just did nothing._

_Violate Bella. _

I looked at Emmett.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT THE REST OF EDWARD'S PRANKS ARE ABOUT VIOLATING ME!" I screamed

"No way. You see after you came into Edward's life, every time he goes hunting, I write pranks for him. You just make his pranks so damn interesting." He said

Whatever. I yawned a bit and flipped to page 1378.

_Destroy his Volvo. Blame Bella. _

_Destroy his piano. Again, blame Bella. _

_Switch his Cds. _

HA! I found one. I gestured Emmett to come over and pointed down at my idea. He smiled, picked me up and ran me to the Living room. There was Edward he was holding his head in his hands. He looked distraught. I immediately felt grief through me body and plopped on the couch. Edward looked up at me. His eyes were boring into mine. I felt even guiltier and a wave a calm swept through me.

"Thank you." I whispered barely hearing myself.

"Ok, Bella. I will be gone for like 20 minutes. Don't do anything. That means. No Edward. You can eat something though. But NO EDWARD." he left without another word.

He had better get some good Cds. I looked around the room. I could feel Edward's eyes roam my body. I was blushing like mad and just stared at a random corner of the wall. I also doesn't help I look like a stripper, when everyone else was in normal clothes.

"So, Bella what do you want to do while Emmett's out?" Alice asked

I don't know. I just shook my head and sunk back into the couch. I closed my eyes. The minutes seemed like hours. I glanced at the clock. 11:45. the last thing I did to Edward happened 15 minutes ago. Wow. I thought it was much longer. Wait. There were two other things on that list that I could do. I smiled to myself and walked to Edward's room.

Edward's POV

Emmett just left and Bella wasn't aloud to come figuratively close to me. She said nothing, but a Thank You. I had no clue to who. My mind couldn't function properly. I focused on the floor. I couldn't stare at Bella; I knew she would feel guilty. God, this is going to be then end of me. I stared at Bella. She was showing off way to much skin. I might just take her. It took so much control not to kiss every inch of skin that's showing. Then as soon as she got here she left, she went into my room? Whatever. At least I could breathe in her sweet smell.

"Dude, your emotions are driving me crazy. You have to lighten up too. Bella is beginning to feel guilty." Jasper said

Then again, Alice was blocking her thoughts from me and busted out into laughter.

"What now Alice." I asked

She just shook her head and kept laughing. Jasper was soon laughing too at the sight of his wife. I rolled my eyes. I have one crazy family.

Emmett POV

I sped my way down to the store. Leaving Bella, at the house, with what she's wearing, not even Edward can have that much control. I raced to the makeup aisle. I am so going to get a kick out of this. There were so many brands. So I grabbed them all. The sales lady looked at me like I was crazy, then she noticed how I looked and immediately shut up. She started to flirt with me. Loser. I just sighed and she took forever to scan all those makeup appliances. Making Bella look like I had bit her would be priceless. I can't wait until Bella was a vampire. She is going to be my partner in crime. Finally, after about another ten minutes of flirting, I paid and left quickly. I needed to get to Bella. I raced home, I burst through the door. Bella wasn't here.

"Where's Bella?" I asked

Edward shot me a glare and just shook his head.

"She went to Edward's room." Alice said to me

I ran up to Edward's room and OMC. Bella is awesome. Edward's room was pink from head to toe. Everything was pink. EVERYTHING. Bella wasn't there either.

"Bella?" I asked

No reply.

I searched and found her. At Edward's piano. She raided his piano. The inside of it was filled with whip cream and jello. The keys were glued together. The stool, she took out the screws, so when anyone sat on it would fall. And in bright neon pink letters it said : PROPERTY OF EDDIE. I laughed. She was standing there with the paint in her hands.

"Oh, you think that was funny, come see this." she said simply

She brushed pass me and we were in his room again. She opened his draws. There was lingerie, and they were all lacy, and again pink. There were lingerie in every draw. I burst out laughing again. This girl was good.

"Oh, yea."

She motioned me to come over and tried to pull out his CDS. They were stuck together.

"And their switched." she said

I started to laugh.

"Why did you do this?" I asked

"I was bored." she said simply

"Wow, remind me not to give you access to this house, while we're all hunting. Edward's going to be pissed."

Edward POV

"Edward's going to be pissed."

I jumped out of my seat. Rosalie even looked up from her nails.

"You did hear that right?" I asked

They all nodded.

Oh, shit!

I ran up to my room and holy shit .It. Was. Pink. Pink. Everywhere. My mouth was hanging open. And Alice started to laugh behind me. I shot her a glare. I walked inside and tried to take one of my CDS out. They were glued. Together. Crap. I ripped a cd by muse, and put it in my stereo. My pink stereo. I pressed play. I am praying. To God, that.

_I'm Bringin Sexyback, _

_Yea! _

I immediately pressed pause. Shit. I tried another Cd.

_She move her body like a Cyclone _

_And she make me want to do it all night long _

_Wooh! _

Crap! I growled while my family laughed at me.

"Dude she got you."

"She!" I exclaimed

"Yea, Bella did this." Jasper said

"No she didn't" I said

"Yes she did." Jasper said laughing at me

Bella. My Bella did this. This is all Emmett's fault.

I am so going to kill Emmett.

"Don't kill him." Alice said with a laugh

Stupid psychotic, future-seeing vampire.

I huffed. Wait my piano. I ran out to my piano. It was, it was horrible. It was overfilled with whip cream and jello. And it said Property of Eddie. In bright neon pink letters. I walked to slow for even a human. I sat down on the bench, and fell on my butt.

My family again laughed at me, and Emmett and Bella stood there. They were laughing too.

"Isn't Bella AWESOME!" Emmett said

"You know I am going to kill you Emmett." I said

"Me! That was all Bella!" he exclaimed

"Yea, but you got this stuff in her head." I hissed

Bella was smirking at me.

I have 22 hours until Bella will be finally back in my arms.

22 hours of HELL.

DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AGAIN ANY IDEAS SEND THEM TO ME!


	5. Jasper Not again!

Emmett's Birthday

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! VACATION'S HERE SO HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE MORE OFTEN! READ AND REVIEW!!

Bella POV

Edward was so pissed. However, I was laughing, I mean why?

"Jasper Whitlock! You better frickin' stop messing with my god damn emotions or I will personally make sure I have Edward go after you too!" I screamed

Emmett looked at me as if I was crazy. So, here I was. Sitting in Carlisle's study, again, figuring out something to do. He has that goddamn book for god sakes. Just pick one. I won't be much of any help, since I can't even walk on a flat surface without falling. That reminds me. I looked at the bottom of the shoe. Nothing. Seriously, I am wearing like six-inch heels and I haven't fallen once. God must be on my side today.

"Bella, what's Jasper doing?" Emmett the almighty master asked

"He's messing with me!" I said defending myself

He just shook his head.

"Bella, we have 22 hours left, do you have any ideas?" he asked

"Umm, I don't know?" I questioned

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed

"Ok?"

"We get Newton. And"

"No! No Newton! No matter what, I am not taking a look at that boy or even touching him."

"Fine. Then we could pull something on Jake, maybe fake an imprint."

"No that's mean. And anyway, it would be really hard to fake an imprint. Especially how you can't cross the border."

"We could get the wolves in on it." Emmett suggested

"Yea, then we'll put three thousand air fresheners on you, so we can hide your scent. No. Jake will smell you a mile away." I said

"We could buy a dog, ship it to his house, and name it Edward. And the only way he can train it is by saying that name." Emmett said

"No. It takes months to train a dog by it's name. We only have hours." I said

"You are ruining my fantasies of making fun of the dog, Bella." he huffed

We sat there in silence when he jumped from his seat.

"Who's dieing?" I mocked him

"Dear Bella, you are in a house full of the dead, but beside the point. I have an idea!" he exclaimed

"Ok, tell me."

"Ok. But first. We need Jazzy."

I looked at him incuriously.

Jasper POV

I was holding my angel in my arms. I had just stopped messing with Bella's emotions. Yes, indeed. It was I, who made Bella destroy Edward's room. Poor Eddie. Thank God, he wasn't reading my mind right now. However, his emotions are driving me into insanity.

"Jazz, Alice we need you." Bella said from the top of the stairs.

I looked at Alice, and she was grinning evilly I stood up and carried Alice to Carlisle's study

"What?" I asked

Emmett then explained to me his diabolical plan. I stared at him in horror as he explained to me in details of what he was planning to do.

"So what do you think?" He asked grinning about his plan

"NO! That is the whole reason we left! I am not repeating history!" I screamed

Bella flinched as her pain and grief came flooding towards me.

"It would be funny, Jazzy. Please?" Alice, my angel begged

How in hell can I say no to those begging eyes?

"Fine." I huffed

Alice squealed and took Bella away for makeup. While I helped Emmett with the crime scene, and bought contacts. This should be good.

Edward POV

I was again sulking in my favorite chair for the past two hours. Alice and Jasper left, doing good knows what. Carlisle and Esme went to the store, mumbling something like, we are going to need new everything, with Emmett controlling Bella. Rosalie. Where was Rosalie? I haven't seen her since the party. Well, I don't give a shit. Her husband has Bella under his control. She is just as to blame since she was married to him. I was focusing, not on reading people's minds, but on the memories, I have of Bella. Replaying the first time, I kissed her. The first time I smelt her freesias. They were all happy memories. I smiled for what seemed the first time in weeks. Then I heard it. Glass breaking.

"No! Jasper not again!" I heard Alice scream

I ran to Emmett's bedroom. The window glass was broken, and neither Jasper nor Bella was in sight.

"Emmett! Stop him!"

Emmett jumped down. I heard him throw Jasper away.

"What happened?" I asked horror struck

"Bella, she bled again. Jasper attacked her. We weren't able to stop him." she said dry sobbing

I jumped from the broken window. Emmett was holding Jasper back, he had blood red eyes.

I looked at Bella. She was paler already. Her neck was bleeding two holes left there. I stared at her limp body in horror. She was my only love. She was my everything. I won't be able to see her blush. Her heartbeat won't flur every time I get near her. I wasn't able to move. Then Bella opened her eyes. They were also blood red. I gasped in horror. When she started to laugh. Hard. Everyone started to laugh. Bella got up and grabbed her sides. Emmett reluctantly let go of jasper laughing.

"Dude, these hurt." Jasper said taking out contacts.

Contacts! Those were contacts!

"Yes, they do." Bella said taking out hers

"Ok, what the hell is going on here!" I demanded

"We pulled a prank on you. We faked it to look like, Jazzy here, attacked Bella, again." Emmett said

My mouth hung open as I watched my siblings laugh at me.

"That. Is. So. Not. Funny." I growled taking a step towards them

Bella just simply stepped in front of them.

"If you hurt them, you'll have to take me too." she said

My jaw clenched and I stomped away. God how I wished I could play my piano right now.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. JUST A LITTLE IDEA I HAD. READ AND REVIEW. AU REVOIR


	6. Bella's Idea

Emmett's Bday Chapter 6

Bella POV

OMC! The look on Edward's face was priceless. I love Edward very much, but seeing his reaction to that was hilarious. Emmett took me, still laughing, to Carlisle's study. He put me on the chair, which didn't help, because I fell on the floor still laughing.

"Oh, god that was priceless." Emmett said

"I know, what are we going to do know?"

"IDK."

"Emmett did you just say IDK."

"Maybe."

"You do know that's gay, right?" I said

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Mike Newton says that all the time!"

"Wow, it is gay." Emmett said

I nodded.

"Great, I just said something gay!"

I giggled.

"Alright, alright, what to do?" Emmett said pacing

"What to do." he repeated and continued to pace

"How about Truth or Dare?" I suggested

"Yes!"

He grabbed me and dragged me out of the room.

"Everyone! Living room! Truth or Dare!"

Emmett threw me on the couch and plopped down next to me.

Everyone came in. Rosalie, came through the front door, her now Golden eyes stood out more abruptly. Jasper and Alice, both in amusement, and Edward looking horrible. Damn, I did that to him.

"Ok, this idea was all Bella. We are playing Truth or Dare, except for Bella she's doing Dare or Dare!"

I put on a fake smile. I groaned inwardly.

"Ok, since this was your idea Bella you start." Emmett said

"Jasper. Truth or Dare." I said confident

"Umm dare."

Yessss. I thought.

ALRIGHT THIS IS ALL YOU GUYS. YOU CAN GIVE ME DARES TO DO TO PEOPLE. I ALREADY HAVE A DARE FOR BELLA SO OTHER PEOPLE WILL BE FINE!


	7. Dares and Truths

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"Ummm, dare." Jasper said hesitantly

I smiled.

"Ok, Jasper I dare you to rip all of Alice's clothes up and burn them, but Alice gets to choose one outfit or hers and you have to put it on, I will give you the rest of the dare once you get back from doing that"

Alice looked murderous then she burst into fits of laughter. I am good aren't I?

"Come on Jasper." Alice dragged Jasper up the stairs

"Damn Bella you are good, what is the second part of the dare though?" Emmett asked

"Oh, dear Emmett you shall find out."

Alice came skipping down the stairs with her hands over her ears. She probably doesn't want to hear the sound of her precious clothes ripping by her husband.

"Bella, if you ever make him do this again, I will get an even skimpier outfit than what you are wearing." she said sternly

I heard Edward catch his breath obviously to Alice's thoughts.

"I don't think I would mind that much."

Edward looked at me with wide eyes. I just giggled.

"I'm kidding Edwar… Eddie."

He sighed in relief, but he was annoyed by the nickname.

"Sorry, about the name, it could be worse."

"It's fine love."

I smiled. He has finally said something to me without having to cringe.

I looked at the stairs to see Jasper on the last step extremely sheepish. He look liked one of those motorcycle guys. He had a leather jacket with a skull on it and leather pants. There were studs all over the coat and he had black boots, like cowboy boots. He had a black bandana on his head and a white -shirt under the jacket. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why the hell would you have this in your closet Alice?" I managed to say between laughs

"I had for….ummm…. Occasions." she said winking at Jasper

"Where's the other half of the outfit? I would love to wear that!" I said giggling

"I'm sorry Bella Jasper just burned it!"

I looked at Edward and he was staring at me, his eyes a darker shade than before. He has obviously seen that outfit in Jasper's mind.

"Alright Bella what is the other half of this dare."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, ummm, you know have to, in the morning, go to a bar and flirt with a drunken guy and send out lust to him until he kisses you."

Alice gave out a small growl and I smirked. Jasper's left eye was twitching and his mouth was wide open.

"Damn Bella! You are evil!"

I smiled.

"Alright, tomorrow but it is my turn now, Edward Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked

"Truth."

"Ok, when Bella came out in the outfit she is wearing now what were your thoughts?"

He stared at me with wide eyes, it wasn't bad was it?

"I had no thoughts." he said

Damn.

"Liar. I could feel our lust coming out in waves towards me when you saw her."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm, ihadathoughtwithbellastrappedtothebedandiwasravishingherwithmytonguethenifuckedhersohardshewould'ntbeabletowalkthenextmorningandthenisawanimageofhersuckingmeandherswallowingeverything." (I had a thought with Bella strapped to the bed and I was ravishing her with my tongue then I fucked her so bad she wouldn't be able to walk the next morning and then I saw an image of her sucking me and her swallowing everything)

I went wide-eyed and forgot how to breathe. Damn you Emmett and your frickin boundary lines!

"Bella's pissed at Emmett." Jasper said laughing

"Shut Up Jasper!" I screeched

"Alright sexually deprived Eddie it is your turn."

"Alright, Rosalie, truth or dare." Edward said

How the hell is he not embarrassed by what he just said! I would be beat red for the rest of my life.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to dye your hair lime green and destroy Emmett's jeep."

"What! No not my baby! Please Edward!"

"The let Bella go."

"Oh, hell no I can buy a new one later, Bella is all mine."

Edward growled and Emmett came behind me and put his hands around my waist. Edward glared murderously at Emmett.

Rose came back with green hair and a new outfit to match her hair. She looked beautiful even with green hair. Why can't I be beautiful? (Always think that about myself.)

"Whoa you already did that?" I asked incredulously

"Yes, it was easy. Edward sucks at this game."

I just had to laugh.

"Alright Emmett Truth or Dare." Rosalie asked

"Dare! I'm not some pussy like Edward!"

Edward growled at Emmett who still had his arms around my waist.

"I dare you to kiss Bella!"

Edward launched himself at Rosalie and I froe on spot. Why would Rose dare Emmett to do that? He is her husband after all. WTF!

"Ummm, Rosalie why?" I asked

"Because I want to see Edward suffer, and I want Emmett to tell me who is a better kisser."

I looked at her weirdly.

Emmett's mouth was all of sudden on top of mine and he forced me to open my mouth. Oh, well might as well. I kissed him back. His tongue was starting to slowly snake into my mouth…

"Emmett don't you dare!" Edward screamed

"Why, Eddie? It's not my fault you haven't went that far yet!"

I was still light headed from the kiss. It was nothing like Edward's kisses though.

"So, Emmett who was better me or Bella?" asked Rosalie

"You babe always you." Emmett said kissing her

"Eewww! You taste like Bella!" she exclaimed

"I understand your pain Edward, her body is really tempting, especially with those clothes on."

I blushed and Edward growled.

"Alright, alright, save that for bed Eddie!"

He rolled his eyes and I blushed even more.

"Alright, Bella Dare or Dare?"

"Ummmm, I don't know Emmett. What the hell do you think!" I screamed

"Oh, someone is PMSing, wait scratch that we would have smelt that! I dare you to pour chocolate sauce over Edward and lick it off of him."

OMFC!!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL! I WANT 10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE


	8. Give Me Some Of that Chocolate!

Chapter 8

DAMN! I GOT OVER 10 REVIEWS IN A NIGHT! I LOVE YOU ALL… AND I NOW HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Bella POV

I….wow…but….me…and….Edward…and chocolate! My head started to spin and my heart just stopped. Emmett was laughing his ass off at me and Edward was just as shocked as I was. I couldn't move or even think straight, how the hell am I going to do this. Emmett took the opportunity to drag Edward somewhere down stairs. Everyone left and followed Emmett and I was left to my thoughts. You know this could be fun. Emmett then dragged me downstairs and holy shit. Edward was chained to a wall with his shirt off. Don't think rude thoughts. Don't think rude thoughts.

"Ok Bella you know what to do, but for Eddie's sake." Emmett then put some sort of collar around my neck.

"What the hell is on my neck?" I asked

"Well, if Eddie over there tries to get out of the chains… we'll shock you!"

"What! It's like an obedience collar!" I screamed

"Yea, Eddie doesn't want you to get hurt, and the only way you'll get hurt is if he doesn't stay in the chains."

Emmett really has gone far on this one. I'll enjoy it though.

"Fine. I'll do it." I sighed

"Good you had no choice in the matter any way." Emmett said

I walked up to Edward, he was scared? I couldn't figure out what his eyes were trying to say.

"I am so sorry." I whispered in his ear

Then I took the chocolate sauce that just appeared in my hand and poor it on his chest.

Edward POV

God damn you Emmett.

This is hell. Just the image of Bella licking chocolate off of me tests my limits,

"I am so sorry." she whispered seductively

Was that even suppose to sound seductive!

She poured the chocolate sauce all over my bare chest and started.

Oh god the torcher. She started lower, something I am glad of. If she started up top and went lower, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her. She licked painfully slow up my chest. Sometimes in circles, side to side, god damn it! I loved her tongue so much, I growled involuntary. The heat of her body was getting to me. I am loving every second of this. My hands grabbed the side of the wall. Mu knuckles were white. How long is this going to take! She was only half way up my chest, damn.

"Now Bella start to suck."

I immediately squirmed. Her tongue was bad enough. She didn't though. Isn't she suppose to listen to Emmett?

Then she started to suck, my nipples.

FUCK!

I growled again and a piece of the wall came off. I could feel myself get hard and strain against my jeans. Shit! This is not going well. She switched and I bucked up towards her. Damn It! Why does Emmett have to put me through this! My eyes are probably pitch black by now. But I refuse to hunt because Emmett will do something horrible to Bella if I leave. My inner battle started. I wanted to touch her to make her go lower to have her…..no! The other half of me wanted to make her stop and…. Oh whom am I kidding! Every fiber in my being wanted to take her right now. But I can't. I will wait. I will survive. Maybe. She stopped and backed away from me. I was breathing so much harder than she was and she had chocolate on the side of her cheeks. She smiled at me.

"Good Job Bella!" Emmett came over to her.

She just nodded and smiled wider seeing as she saw my erection.

_Damn! Eddie how did you be able to control yourself! _

_Your emotions are killing me. You're making m want to take Bella too. _

_Damn it! Bella keeps switching her mind for my dare! _

"Can I get out of this now?" I asked

"Yes, hold on."

Emmett took the dog collar off of Bella's neck. I immediately ripped myself off of that damn wall.

"Hey Bella, you have something right there." Emmett said

Bella started to wipe the rest of the chocolate off but Emmett just licked it off of her.

"Ewwwww! Emmett! I'll be scarred for life!" she said wiping her cheek

I growled at him.

"Sorry Eddie, that was your job, wasn't it? And Bella that tasted horrible! How can you eat that stuff!"

"It's chocolate!" my angel said

_Damn you Emmett! What the hell are you doing to Bella! I swear if he licks her or kisses her again I will kill him again!_

"Emmett I would stop, Rosalie is ready to kill you." I said "Oh well. Bella your turn."

"Alice truth or dare?"

Bella POV

That was heaven. Licking Edward's body, my god! I also loved the response I got from him. It was wonderful! Why does he have those frickin boundary lines… Why!

Edward immediately ripped off of the chains once that stupid dog collar was off of me.

"Hey Bella you have something right there." Emmett said to me

I proceeded to wipe the chocolate off of my cheeks, but nope I didn't have the chance to. Emmett licked it right off of me.

"Ewwwww! Emmett! I'll be scarred for life!" I said furiously wiping my cheek

Edward growled.

"Sorry Eddie, that was your job, wasn't it? And Bella that tasted horrible! How can you eat that stuff!" Emmett exclaimed

"It's chocolate!" I exclaimed

Chocolate the only thing that keeps me sane when I PMS.

"Emmett I would stop, Rosalie is ready to kill you." Edward said

"Oh well. Bella your turn." Emmett said

Yes! Finally! But why would Emmett care! He'll probably give Rosalie some after this is all done anyway.

"Alice truth or dare?" I asked

I have been changing my mind so she wouldn't know what I am planning.

"Dare." she said

I just smiled at her. Little Alice this is revenge for taking me on so many shopping sprees.

HEY! IT TOOK YOU GUYS A DAY TO REVIEW OVER 10! I WAS LIKE OMC! I WOULD LIKE ONE F YOU PEEPS TO GIVE ME THE IDEA FOR ALICE'S DARE….I ALSO WANT OVER 20 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!


	9. Alice's Dare and I have Never

Chapter 9

Bella POV

"Alice, first off I dare you to cut all of your credit cards, second call Jacob and give him oral sex, and finally you have to stay away from Jasper until I am allowed to go near Edward."

Alice jaw dropped and I just smiled triumphantly.

"Bella, how could you!"

"Your shopping trips are like hell! This is payback."

"Bella has been spending way too much time with you Emmett." Jasper said

"She's finally not boring anymore!"

I glared at him.

"What it's true!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Someone go get Alice's credit cards." I said

Edward was back in half of a second with a box. A huge box. Edward tipped it over and thousands of credit cards came out. THOUSANDS. I gaped at the amount. How in the world are the Cullen's not poor. Or bankrupt! Edward handed Alice a pair of scissors and she picked up one of her credit cards.

"I am so sorry Larry." she sniffed and cut it in half.

"You named all of your credit cards."

She just nodded and proceeded to cut and apologized to each one.

Then she was done. I just blinked! How could she…oh yea vampire. DOY!

"Alright, task one of my horror is done. Now I'll call Jacob." she said

I handed her my phone and she put it on speaker.

"Hey Bella! This is kind of a weird time for you…. And me….you woke me up!" he said

"I want to suck you Jacob." Alice said though in my voice.

How can she imitate my voice so god damn well.

It's a sin.

"Umm, Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked

"I want to ravish you."

"B-bella."

"I want to go over the boundary right now, and not give a fuck to Edward's protests. I have waited to long for him."

"B-bella I-I."

"No Jacob Black. I want to go over the boundary line right now. I want to meet you; I want you to fuck me so damn hard. I want your cock inside of me."

The phone hung up.

"I hate you." I said

"Payback's a bitch Bella."

My phone rang again.

Alice threw it to me and I answered.

"Um Hello?"

"Bella that was Alice right?"

"How did you know?"

"Edward was growling behind her."

"Oh, I couldn't hear him."

"Yea and Bella?"

"Yes.""If you really did say something like that to me. I would ask your dad to check you for drugs or alcohol."

"Aww thanks. You wouldn't do that stuff to me though?"

"Only in my dreams Bells."

And he hung up.

Everyone was laughing there asses off at me. Except Edward. He looked ready to kill.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Now you must stay away from Jasper." Emmett said

"Hey Bella? Can I torture Jasper?" Alice asked me

Jasper's eyes widened.

"Yea sure. As long as you don't touch him." I said smiling

"Yea!" she said jumping up and down

She stripped off of her clothes leaving herself in lingerie.

"Alright. Don't need to see that." Emmett said covering his eyes.

Alice just laughed.

"You want to play Have I never?" Jasper asked

"I am not drinking." I said

"Yea Bella is not drinking." Edward said backing me up

"Oh, silly Bella we don't play with alcohol. We play with money!" Emmett exclaimed

"Oh."

Great. I am not the richest person ever.

Everyone sat down in a circle.

"Here Bella we all start with 1000 dollars. The more money we pick up the more we have done it. Like if I say I have never drank blood you wouldn't pick money up right."

I looked at Emmett blankly.

"Wait you've drank blood before?"

"Yes."

"When!" Alice asked me

"When I was little. I thought my blood would go back in my body. You have no idea how much of my blood I have drank. And you wonder why I faint at the sight of blood." I muttered

They all started to laugh at me.

"Wow Edward. Bella tasted her own blood before you did!" Emmett exclaimed

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alright so IF you said I have never drank blood. All of us would pick up a one hundred because we've done it over one hundred times."

Ok I get it. We all start with 1000 dollars and there is some money in the middle, ok. I get it. (Review if u don't get the game I will explain it better)

"Ok I'll start I have never broken a bone." Emmett said

I immediately took a twenty. Everyone just chuckled at me. Stupid clumsiness.

"I have never kissed the same gender." Edward said

I took a one-dollar bill, along with everyone else except for Edward.

"Wow! Bella!"

"Emmett I have kissed my mom before." I said

"Figured you'll find loop whole."

I just smiled.

"I have never gotten drunk." said Rosalie

I shyly took a five-dollar bill.

"Bella! I thought you said you didn't want to drink again!" Alice said

"While you guys were gone I…end of story." I said

The memories came flooding back to me in waves.

"Sorry." Alice muttered

"I have never had sex." I said

Everyone took a one hundred dollar bill except Edward and me.

'I have never stripped in front of the same gender." Jasper said

I took a one hundred.

"B-bella." Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"My mom and Alice, get your mind out of the gutter, Edward." I said

He just nodded.

"I have never danced on a pole." Rosalie said

I shyly took a ten.

"A ten! Bella!" Jasper exclaimed

"My job in Phoenix used to be a pole dancer. My mom didn't know. The only reason I did it was for the money. You have no idea how big those tips were." I explained

"And you are still a virgin?" Emmett asked

I nodded.

"Really. Wow. I would have…wow." Emmett said

"What songs did you dance to?" asked Rosalie

"Oh ummm, Gimme More, Womanizer, I can't remember any more, ask Mike."

Shit! I covered my mouth immediately.

"What? Mike?" Alice asked

I froze on spot.

"Ummm, yea."

"As in Mike Newton!"

"Maybe."

Everyone looked at me. Edward was shaking, from anger? I don't know what it was. He was just plain shaking.

"When I was drunk ok? Apparently Mike was there and taped my whole performance."

"Wait you've pole danced here?" Emmett said

"I was drunk! I don't remember!"

Edward stopped shaking a bit.

"Eddie. I never did it in front of him for pleasure. I was drunk. If anything, I would rather give you a show. For pleasure."

Damn! Why did I just say that?

Edward nodded and started to shake very hard again. What is the matter with him!

"That's enough of this game. Bella you should probably sleep. Eddie would kill me if you passed out from exhaustion."

I immediately yawned and Emmett carried me up to Edward's room. I fell asleep before he could put me down on the bed.

Edward POV

I never knew. My sweet innocent Bella was once a pole dancer. I couldn't get the image of her on a pole out of my head. Especially when she said, she would do it for me. She doesn't even know what she does to me. But that vile Newton! He taped Bella pole dancing! What the hell! I am going to kill him. At least Emmett put Bella to sleep. Her being away from this chaos is good for her. I sighed. I looked at the clock. 2:00 AM

Twenty More Hours. Twenty. More. Hours.

I UPDATED TWICE IN A DAY! YOU GUYS MUST LIKE THE STORY! SORRY FOR AMNYONE WHO DIDN'T LIKE ALICE'S DARE! NAY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE NICE!


	10. Egging and Tears

Chapter 10

Bella POV

"Bella!"

Edward's bed started to move up and down consistently.

"No. Bella wants to sleep." I said pulling the covers over my head

I waited for the moving of the bed and waited for Emmett to protest, but he didn't.

I sighed in pure bliss of the thought of more sleep, but dear old Emmett.

"AAAH!" I flipped over off the bed and onto the floor, the mattress hiding me.

"Emmett!" I cried lifting my head up to see him laughing at me

"You hair looks like a bee's nest!" he said pointing and laughing at me

I rolled my eyes and got up and walked past the laughing hyena. I hit him on the top of the head gently. That was the only thing I could do because anything else would lead me to a broken arm. I walked into the bathroom and brushed out my hair. It was easier than usual thanks to one of Alice's many shampoo bottles. I walked out of the bathroom and down to the living room.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically

"Hey Aly, what time is it?"

"It's 5:00am!"

I've only been sleeping for three hours!

"Emmett!"

"Yes?"

I jumped slightly I should of figured he would be right next to me.

"Only three hours of sleep. Three god damn hours! Emmett with all your making me do…"

"You would have been asleep for years if I let you sleep in."

I rolled my eyes and left for the kitchen, I needed to eat something. I was completely surprised to see breakfast all set and made for me. It smelt unbelievable.

There was a note next to my breakfast and I picked it up.

_My love- _

_Since I can't be with you, I would rather be able to help you along with this day._

_Edward _

I smiled and sat down to pig out on my breakfast. Oh, god it was good.

"Thank you Edward!" I said to the open room, knowing he would hear me

I could hear his chuckle from the next room.

"No problem."

I smiled and ate my delicious food contently. Oh, I was in heaven.

"Oh, Bella!"

I groaned, Emmett just ruined my perfect meal.

"What!" I said

"Guess what! I have something you can do!"

"What is that Emmett?" I said mouth full of eggs

"Your going to egg Newton's house!"

I started to choke on the eggs in my mouth .

"No, Emmett! I will not!"

"Bella! Your contract said…"

"Ya, ya, ya, I know."

Emmett grinned and dragged me to his jeep.

"Good luck Bella!" Alice said to me laughing

"Thanks Alice!" I called back

Her tinkling laugh filled the living room and the front door shut. I was whooshed away to the car, in the back seat there were dozens of cartons, dozens of eggs. I was gaping at it. Emmett just laughed and sped away from the white mansion.

Here I stand, opened egg containers to my left, a huge idiot to my right, an egg in my hand, and a outfit that would probably cause Mike to have a heart attack.

"Ready Bella?"

I shook my head.

"Too bad, ATTACK!" he screamed

I chucked my egg at the house and it splattered on the side.

Emmett was hurling eggs everywhere. He was laughing menacingly. I sucked in my breath and started to hurl them like Emmett. It was actually pretty fun. I was laughing with him.

"Your getting the hang of it Bella."

I just nodded and hurled another egg.

SPLAT!

I looked and saw Mike. He was standing in the doorway with the egg I threw over his shirt.

"Hey! Who's there?" He demanded

"Uh oh, Bella hand me the eggs."

I gave him what was left and he aimed them all at Mike. He was pelted with eggs.

"Hey!" Stop that!" Mike said

Emmett covered him in all the eggs and Mike couldn't see. I took my phone out, a gift from Edward, and took a picture of him.

Emmett threw me over his back and that was our great escape.

"Wow that was close." I said

"Ya, but we got away. And it was funny." Emmett said driving back to the house

"True."

Then silence. I was too hyped up to fall asleep. I was going to pass out later. Emmett put on the radio. Apparently he doesn't like the silence. _Since U Been Gone _came on.

_Here's the thing we started off friendsIt was cool but it was all pretend _

_Yeah yeahSince you've been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called to min_

_eYeah yeahSince you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first timeIm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it?_

_ you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since you've been gone (Since you've been gone)_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I getI get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I getI get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

I was crying by the end of the song. God, the song was so true.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Ya, fine Emmett, just drive." I said

He didn't ask another question he just drove back to the house. That song reminded me so much of what

I experienced when Edward was gone. It was like the song was made for me. My silent tears rolled down my cheeks and the white mansion came into view. Once Emmett stopped I opened the door and came out.

"Bella, what's wrong, Bella!"

I ignored Emmett and ran up the stairs to the house. Without falling, thank god. I opened the door and everyone was around me.

"Bella are you ok? What happened?"

The questions were hard to avoid, especially with more tears threatening.

"Just please, leave me alone." I said

"Bella I want you to tell me what's wrong, Edward is sending me death glares because he thought I hurt you." Emmett said inching farther and farther away from Edward

"Do I have to?" I asked

"No, but I would like to know." Emmett said

"Well you won't find out." I said turning on my heel and walking away. The tears finally falling.

EDWARD POV

My Bella was hurt, not physically emotionally. When she left the room, I immediately went over to Emmett.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I demanded

"Nothing! I turned on the radio and the song made her cry!" Emmett said defending himself

"What song?" Alice asked

"_Since U been Gone, _Kelly Clarkson I think."

I thought thoroughly through the song. I have heard of it. I want to get to the bottom of this.

_I want to know what's the matter with my little sister too. I seriously didn't do anything. _

Emmett replayed what happened in the car and I nodded.

"I don't want to know. Whatever she's dealing with, let her be." Esme said

I nodded and sank down in my chair thinking. What is that song?

KIND OF BAD I THINK. I JUST HAD TO PUT SOME ANGST. THE CULLENS WILL FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN THEY WERE GONE I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT SONG FIT BELLA WHEN THEY LEFT NO FLAMES I KNOW THIS WAS CRAPPY. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS I WAS JUST SOOOO BUSY SRY MY LOVES


	11. The Truth and Jasper

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

The hole was reopening and they were all in the same house as me. I recall listening to that song and crying over it for hours just days after they left. I memorized that song over and over again. Kelly Clarkson' s songs summed all of my feelings up in about half of her songs. Jake doesn't even know about them. I learned how to play guitar and sang half of them to myself. It helped me, but I haven't played in months. I certainly won't play know where super hearing vampires are down stairs. Especially how all the songs is about a certain vampire named Edward. My tears stopped and I sniffled a bit. I could live through this. Maybe I could play it off as nothing happened, but that's highly doubtful. They are vampires after all.

I stood up and stretched, my back cracked and I went to the bathroom. I cleaned and rinsed my face applying, or trying to apply the same makeup as Alice did hours before. I walked out of the bathroom. Time to face the others.

"Aah! Emmett please, don't stand right in front of the door when I come out, I could possibly have a heart attack."

"Sorry Bella, but, I have another idea!!!!" he said cackling

"Ok…Woah!"

Emmett dragged me up to Carlisle's study yet again to go over the master plan.

"What is it this time?" I asked

Everyone was in there, except for Edward.

"Let me rephrase that what are we doing to Edward?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He just isn't here at the time." Emmett said

"Ok…"

"We want to know why you were crying." Alice said

"What! Why?"

"Because we care about you."

"I don't like to talk about it." I said averting my eyes away from theirs.

"Please Bella?" asked Alice

I looked at her for a second and it showed true concern. What does the song mean I'm going to go cut myself or something? Are they truly not able to put the puzzle pieces together?

"Don't you get it! The title even throws it in your faces! Since U Been Gone, l=think about it. Who left me abandoned to fend for myself. Who left me to a sick sadistic vampire trying to suck the life out of me! There really is only one answer to that question. That song and many others written by Kelly Clarkson helped me progress from the point of suicide to the point of cutting. Yes, by the way that is what I rated my life when you left. I even leaned guitar to sing the songs. It gave me something to look forward too."

Their faces were shocked from my sudden outburst. I didn't feel like breaking out in tears like I usually did, it felt better, I guess.

"Come on Emmett, I have an idea!" I grabbed Emmett and made him move out of the shocked faces of the family, and walked passed a very shocked Edward on my way out the door.

"Bellllaaaa, why won't you tell me what we are about to do!"

"Because then it won't be a surprise!"

Emmett huffed and crossed his arms. I continued to tell him where to go and pointed him in the right directions. Outside was a blur of green as Emmett went about 60 over the speed limit.

"So, Bella."

"Yes, Emmett?"

"About what you said during you know…"

"Yes, what is it."

"Well, were you seriously considering killing yourself?"

I sighed. I could feel Emmett's eyes on me as I stared out the window.

"Bella?"

His huge hand took grab of mine and held it.

"Bella our family cares deeply about you. You brought Edward pretty much back from the dead, and you gave us many good memories. Esme treats you as a daughter, Carlisle treats you as an extra patient, just kidding he treats you like a daughter also."

I chuckled a bit at Emmett's small joke knowing all the while it was true.

"Alice is gitty with glee she found a new best friend, you're helping Jasper with his control since your around so much, Rosalie… Rose she'll come along, she was just as upset as we were in there. Bella you make this family complete, just hearing about what you could have done, is heart wrenching."

Emmett's cool marble lips pressed against my palm.

"We need you."

Emmett's speech was probably the sweetest thing he has ever said to me. He really is like my big brother.

"Thank you Emmett." I said kissing his cheek

He smiled and looked back at the road but kept his hand in mine.

"Ok, you can stop here."

It was a small shop, a Chocolate Shop. It was the best chocolate I have ever tasted. It's always open. It smells of chocolate in the shop which makes anyone hungry.

"Bella, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

The bell rang that signaled yet another customer

"What chocolate store is open at 7:00 in the morning!"

"This one, because this is a very special shop for very special people."

Emmett looked at me weirdly. I rolled my eyes and whispered into his ear. His face turned into a grin.

"Oh, Bella. I love you."

Jasper POV

I was racing towards some address Emmett told me to go to. He said Marie was attacking some people and I needed to stop it. I stopped in front of a chocolate store and rushed in. Everyone looked at me. Thirty different emotions came rushing at me all at once. I fought the urge to grab my head, when I turned around and a lady was standing in front of it.

"Umm, excuse me but I need to leave."

"Oh, no your not." she said stepping towards me

I stepped back.

"Please ladies…"

"No, you are staying here."

She lunged for me her lust growing stronger and I jumped over her and headed for the door. There was Bella holding a kitten. I cringed and I ran back to the open arms of the lady who locked me in here.

"Hello, gorgeous!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Emmett POV

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bella is a frickin genius! Getting Jasper trapped in a store full of pregnant woman and PMSing teenagers was perfect. Then the evil kitten she borrowed from Angela to keep him trapped.

"Where is my husband!"

I looked down at Alice, hands on her hips, looking furious.

"In there." I said

Bella saw me point and gave a hello wave and everyone else saw the devil.

Everyone gasped and took a step back.

"You didn't…"

"It was Bella's idea."

"He's probably suffocating in there. All the emotions, he's going to go insane!"

"That was probably Bella's whole reason too, and it is funny."

Alice huffed and stood next to me tapping her foot until we let Jasper out.

ONE HOUR LATER….

Bella took the devil away and Jasper didn't come out. I went in to investigate and found him tied down to a chair covered in chocolate with lipstick marks all over him. The girls were still attacking.

"Ladies, ladies, break it up." I said

They all immediately moved seeing me, and I saw Jasper. He was practically twitching.

"Come on Jasper." I said untying him

He could barely stand. I bit my tongue and helped him.

"Jasper! Honey are you ok?" Alice came rushing up to him

"So many emotions. So many emotions."

A flash was indicated to my left and Bella held the camera up. I nodded and kept going. Helping the twitching Jasper to the car.

HAHAHHAHA! YOU HAVE TO READ MY WHAT ARE VAMPIRES REALLY AFRAID OF TO UNDERSTAND THE KITTEN1 YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE THE DEVIL KITTEN TO ATTACK YOU!!!


End file.
